Untitled
by Misfitgurl
Summary: A quick alternate ending for season 5


**The flight from Toronto to San Francisco was heartbreaking. With Every mile another piece of her heart broke. A heart broken into over 2500 pieces would be impossible to fix. She had tried asking Gail to come with her. "I tried, right?" Holly thought to herself as the pilots message of the landing played in the background. The wheels hitting the ground brought her back to reality.**

 **Holly made her way off the plane and made her way along with the others to the baggage claim. She noticed her name was scribbled across a small board held by a woman who maybe at one point would have caught her eye. "hi. I'm holly Stewart," holly said extending her hand. "Renee Kent! It's wonderful to finally meet you. I know you have the address, but after the weeks of virtual apartment hunting with you, I thought I'd personally escort you. I hope you don't mind. This place can get a bit hectic."**

 **"that would be great, thank you," holly responded gratefully. "Really, no worries. Here let me take one of those," Renee said reaching to take one of holly's large suitcases. "The rest of your stuff was unloaded yesterday and arranged in the living room as you asked. so, this is it, just the two suitcases?" Holly nodded an affirmative. "Great. I parked in the short term if you'd like a lift," Renee offered with an eagerness.**

 **They made their way out of the airport and over to Renee's SUV. After the bags were stowed in the back and they were buckled in, they began their way weaving through the busy traffic of downtown towards Holly's new place. An hour later Renee pulled up to Holly's building, a beautiful brick complex with roseplants crawling up the first floor wall. "Here we are. I hope the pictures did it justice." Holly just nods as she opens her door to step outside into the warm air. The sounds of the hatch opening draws her from her thoughts and she makes her way to the back to help unload her bags.**

 **The two women make it holly's top floor apartment, and as Holly is reaching for her keys, Renee pulls out a business card and quickly writes on the back. "well, I'll leave you to get settled and if you need anything don't hesitate to call," Renee attempts to flirt bydragging out the word 'anything'. "If you need a tour guide or want to see the city just give a call. I gotta run before my car is towed," she rushes out and lightly touches Holly's arm, "It was nice to finally meet you,welcome to the San Francisco!" She makes her way back to the elevator giving Holly a small wave.**

 **Holly amused shakes her head slightly as she slides her key into the slot. "Home sweet home," she whispers to herself. She enters the entryway, setting her purse and suitcase down returning to the hall to retrieve the other piece of luggage. Shutting the door and locking it, holly leans against the door releasing a breath. Wore down from the long trip, she walks into the kitchen dropping the keys on the counter a piece of paper caught her eye. Holly picked it up with a shaky hand realizing it was the paper she wrote her address down on for Gail last night before they parted.**

 **"Is everyone that friendly here?" Blood frozen from the sound of her voice. the voice she last heard yesterday after saying their goodbyes, parting as friends with promises to keep in contact.**

 **"what...what...what are you doing...doing here?**

 **"When you left last night, and I heard the door shut I felt my heart break. Not just break Holly, shatter. My heart shattered. I couldn't lose you, not when I just got you back. so, I packed a bag called Oliver and asked for some of my vacation I clearly don't know how to use, and left for the airport.**

 **"...Gail"**

 **"I love you. I'm in love with you. I love everything about you. The nerd who I can't stop listening too when she rambles. the sport freak who I actually face death by baseball for. the women who flipped my world upside down with that crooked smile."**

 **"...Gail"**

 **"when you left last night, I realized I couldn't spend another day without you knowing how much I'm in love with you.**

 **Each sentence brought Gail a little bit closer to Holly. Closing the distance until they were standing close enough to touch.**

 **Bringing her hand up Gail tucked a strand of hair behind holly's ear letting her hand rest with her fingertips on holly's neck as her thumb Caressed the soft skin of holly's cheek.**

 **Holly let out a stagger breath as her eyes began shimmering with collected tears not ready to fall. "But you live in Toronto, and my home is here for at least the next year.**

 **"holly, I need you and i know we live thousands of miles apart now but we will figure it out. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. i know you are here and i couldn't ask you to stay in toronto and miss out on one of your dreams."**

 **" Gail"**

 **Gail closed the distance between their bodies, moving her hands to hold Holly's face wiping the finally fallen tears. "I love you Holly," Gail whispered as she brought her lips to Hollys. they kissed soft and slow, holly wrapping her arms around Gail's back pulling her closer yet. Their mouths moved together slowly and languidly until Gail pulled back after minutes started to add up. "Holly?"**

 **"hmm?"**

 **"I'm starving."**


End file.
